


A Little More Possessive

by YaoiBatman



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, clumsy iolaus, possessive hercules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Hercules felt the hand of possessiveness before finally telling Iolaus, just who he belonged to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bound and Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 465  
> Pairing: Hercules/Iolaus  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warnings: Possessive!Hercules, Clumsy!Iolaus  
> Genre: Humor, Romance  
> Summary: Four times Hercules felt the hand of possessiveness before finally telling Iolaus, just who he belonged to.  
> Story Status: Inomplete  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules or make money.  
> Author's Note: Why does my Iolaus come out sounding like he's Hercules' demanding wife? Must be fate.

**Bound and Possessed**

"Why do all your plans of helping people always turn out the same way? With me in shackles!" Iolaus hissed quietly to Hercules, waving the thick metal bracelets at the demigod who only shrugged innocently at him.

"What can I say. I love seeing you bound."

Iolaus stumbled in surprise, his right foot catching the heel of his left, bringing him down hard on his chained wrists and attracting the attention of the two guards a few feet behind them. Zeus help him, but Hercules' new found humor was going to get him killed.

"On your feet, scum!" shouted the tall and slightly overweight guard past his prime. It had only been fifteen minutes since Hercules got them into this mess and he was already annoyed with the mindless pawns. Iolaus moved to his knees deliberately slow, hoping to grate on the guard's nerves petulantly. Too bad he had to wait to show these guys who the real scum was.

Iolaus didn't expect the speed of the foot as it slammed into his left ribcage sending him back onto his stomach for a second time as the guards laughed. He winced as both his wrists and side throbbed momentarily. It may have been a fast blow, but it didn't have much power behind it. Iolaus shot a reassuring look at Herc, only to raise his eyebrows at the death glare the demi god was directing at the back of the guard who kicked him. Who said Hercules and Aries weren't related? "Or maybe you should stay down. I can think of a few things you can do down there."

The words brought Iolaus from his thoughts as disgust settled in the pit of his stomach. He opened his mouth to tell him he would be one anatomy short if he even thought about it when, suddenly, the younger guard standing near Hercules was thrown forcefully into his partner, sending them both stumbling and rolling into the ground painfully. Iolaus didn't have time to complain about the change of plans when Hercules' grabbed him underneath the arms and lift him off the ground.

"I could have handled that just fine, Herc!" Iolaus growled out as Hercules broke the chain between the shackles just as more guards descended upon them.

Hercules elbowed the guard coming behind him, sending the man to the ground causing a few other guards to trip over the poor soul. "Yeah, well, I needed to work off the steam."

Iolaus shot him a confused look before he focused on the three men that surrounded him, but not before promising himself to give Hercules a talking to about the appropriate time for ruining well thought out plans. He was the expert after all.

 

TBC


	2. Partner Switching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** 116

"Iolaus, you think you can handle the rest of them?" Hercules yelled out across the throne room, letting go of the now two unconscious men he flung around. He looked over at his partner, only to freeze momentarily.

Iolaus rolled over Autolycus's back, throwing his legs in a sharp kick for those who were too inexperienced to stay away. It was the same move Iolaus used many times. With _him_. 

Hercules wondered for a second if he could make throwing one of the guard into Autolycus look like an accident, before two said armed forces attacked him, reminding Hercules that war between two countries were at the top of his most important list at the moment.


End file.
